Dwarves
Dwarves were a race in Middle-earth also called Khazad, the Naugrim, meaning Stunted People, and Gonnhirrim, meaning Masters of Stone. The Dwarves were made by Aulë, whom they themselves call Mahal, meaning “maker.” Aulë was unwilling to wait for the coming of the Children of Ilúvatar, for he was impatient and desired to have someone to teach his lore and his crafts. Therefore, he made the first Seven Fathers of the Dwarves in secret in a hall under the mountains of Middle-earth. It was, however, not within Aulë's power to create life. After being reprimanded by Ilúvatar and realizing his error, Aulë offered his creations to his father to do with as he would, including their destruction. Even as the offer was made, Ilúvatar accepted and gave the Dwarves a life of their own. So when Aulë picked up a great hammer to smite the Seven Fathers and destroy his presumptuous creations, they shrank back in fear and begged for mercy. Ilúvatar was however not willing to suffer that the Dwarves should come before the Firstborn (Elves), and he decreed that the Seven Fathers should sleep underground and should not come forth until the Firstborn had awakened. Seven Clans Each of the seven clans have their own father of the dwarves and leader. Longbeards: Durin the Deathless Broadbeams: Halbarad Frostmane Firebeards: Muradin Bronzebeard Stiffbeards: Merlin the Wise Ironfists: Grimbold the Great Stonefoots: Paladin Wildhammer Blacklocks: Morgrim Wyrmbane The clans are somewhat different from one another, from the honorable and noble Longbeards to the mysterious and cunning Blacklocks. Although each leader have their own way of further their clan and culture, power through union is bestowed upon the firstborn and greatest of the clans, the Longbeards. Therefore the symbol of power is known as title High King of the Dwarves, which means he has the last say in everything and can rally all the clans to battle or war if need be. And the most obvious way to maintain the role of a High King is through a royal blood and family, the Line of Durin. But as time went on, the Longbeards couldn't allways claim to be the greatest clan, so they made the Heirlooms of Durin as an the physical symbol of power. And there have been several High Kings throughout the history of Middle-Earth, but no more than ten. High King & King under the Mountain There have been five High King's from Longbeard clan and five from other clans. Durin the Deathless | First High King of the Dwarves | First Father of the Dwarves | King of Durin's Folk Durin III son of Durin II | Second High King of the Dwarves | King of Durin's Folk Durin IV son of Durin III | Third High King of the Dwarves | King of Durin's Folk Durin V son of Durin IV | Fourth High King of the Dwarves | King of Durin's Folk Thorgrim Dwirno'fhen son of Thane Wyrmlord | Fifth High King of the Dwarves | King of the Firebeard Clan | High Lord of the Blacklock & Broadbeam Clan Durin VI son of Durin V | Sixth High King of the Dwarves | King of Durin's Folk Farin the Fierce son of Dirion | Seventh High King of the Dwarves | Crown-Prince of the Ironfist Clan Serduin Silvermane son of Dalin | Eight High King of the Dwarves | High Lord of the Stonefoot and Stiffbeard Clan Karakzhan Blackbeard son of Azac'thur | Ninth High King of the Dwarves | King of the Blackbeard Clan Yorulf Therinsson son of Therin Longaxe | Last High King of the Dwarves | Prince of the Broadbeam Clan Each High King have their own story of how they got the throne, some heroically, others cruelly. But after the Heirlooms of Durin disappeared in the middle of the Second Age, the right to claim rulership over all the clans as High King was gone, and each clan was had to rule themsevles as seperate Kingdoms. Which of course made the dwarves more vulnerable to other factions which seeked to destroy them. But later on when the Arkenstone was found in the depths of Erebor, the overall symbol of power and might was restored with a new title known as King under the Mountain.